


Volver a casa

by amandabeicker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El regreso a casa después de los acontecimientos de Demons Run resulta ser bastante duro para los Pond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volver a casa

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. Fluff. Grandes spoilers hasta el _6x07. A Good Man Goes To War._

La casa parecía mucho más grande de lo que realmente era. Quizá era por la intranquila quietud, o quizá era por el desánimo, pero el hecho era que volver a la vida normal después de tanto tiempo viajando con el Doctor resultó ser algo mucho menos grato de lo que Rory Williams siempre había imaginado. Demons Run había probado ser un punto de inflexión y continuaba en sus mentes con devastadora presencia, como un peso que a la larga amenazaba con convertirse en lastre.

También seguían sin tener noticias del Doctor, desaparecido en su inquebrantable búsqueda de Melody. Al menos, él estaba tomando cartas en el asunto. En cambio, Rory y Amy sólo podían esperar, y probablemente eso era peor que cualquier batalla.

Rory no sabía qué era lo que inquietaba más: lo que no sabía o de lo que era perfectamente consciente. Probablemente estaba mucho menos preocupado por Melody que por Amy; después de todo, era el Doctor quien estaba buscando a Melody, y no podía haber nadie mejor a quien encomendar aquella tarea. Pero Amy… Amy tenía que conformarse con él. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber cómo hacerla sentir mejor.

Amy lloró bastante los primeros días, de una forma desconsolada que a Rory le rompía el corazón cada vez en trozos más pequeños. Solía sentarse en el sofá del comedor, con la televisión apagada y sin decir nada, sólo con la mente repleta de pensamientos que Rory sabía que no le hacían ningún bien.

Por supuesto, aquel día, cuando llegó de la tienda de comestibles cargado con un par de bolsas, también se la encontró allí. La casa seguía en su acostumbrada quietud de aquellos días y allí, en el comedor, Amy lloraba silenciosamente, con la vista perdida en ninguna parte.

—Amy… —Él la llamó en un susurro cálido, arrodillándose ante el sofá para quedar a su altura. Amy alzó la vista, con aquel brillo sospechoso en los ojos que a Rory no le gustaba. Y se dejó abrazar por él, apoyándose en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello—. Amy… —Rory volvió a susurrar su nombre contra su pelo; el cálido aire que salía de su boca le erizó la piel—. Va a encontrarla. Ambos lo sabemos.

—Ya… —Ella respondió con la voz entrecortada—. Pero… pero… yo que sé. ¿Qué hacemos si no la encuentra, Rory?

—Es el Doctor. ¿Cuándo no ha conseguido algo?

Él aflojó el abrazo, separándose ligeramente para poder mirarla. Amy distinguió sus facciones con sus ojos brumosos. Rory la miraba suavemente, con aquella expresión que siempre conseguía quitarle la respiración, independientemente de los años que pasaran (aunque a él jamás se lo diría, estaba claro). Y asintió repetidamente con la cabeza y se dejó hacer cuando Rory le puso una mano en la mejilla para besarla en la frente, la nariz y los labios. Había algo en él que siempre conseguía serenarla, fuera lo que fuera, y, aunque seguía teniendo aquella presión que no se marchaba de su pecho, se las arregló para dejar escapar una liberadora bocanada de aire.

—Vamos a estar bien —susurró entonces él, con un ciego convencimiento que resultaba ciertamente esperanzador—. Te lo prometo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con suavidad, diciéndose todo lo que no necesitaba palabras. Amy siempre veía muchas cosas en los ojos verdosos de Rory. Solía haber algo cálido en la forma en cómo la miraba, aunque aquella vez también había algo más. Estaban repletos de inquietud por Melody, pero también por ella. Y a Amy no le hacía gracia ser la causa de esa expresión en aquella cara de tonto que tanto le gustaba.

—No sé si fiarme de tus promesas —acertó a decir ella, finalmente, con un tono bastante más ligero, como si hubiera conseguido deshacerse de una pequeña parte de su propia preocupación. Se pasó una mano por la mejilla para deshacerse de los rastros que habían dejado las lágrimas.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —El intento de Rory de que su voz no desprendiera cierto tono ofendido fracasó espectacularmente.

Amy movió la cabeza con suavidad, haciendo que algunos mechones de su pelo rojizo se agitaran: —Bueno, depende de si has traído el chocolate que te pedí o no.

Rory alzó una ceja, y sin querer la mirada se le desvió a las bolsas que había dejado sobre la mesa nada más entrar: —¿A ti qué te parece?

—Que más te vale que eso sea un sí.

De repente, ahí estaba: una sonrisa pequeña, suave, pero auténtica. Una _de verdad_ , de las que iluminan habitaciones. Y aquella fue la primera vez en varios días en que Rory la vio sonreír. La sensación fue prácticamente equiparable a la que sintió cuando le dijo que se casaría con él.

—Es un sí —confirmó Rory, incorporándose para ir a por la compra y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—Estupendo —opinó Amy.

Y allí estaba. Otra sonrisa.

—Me parece muy bonito que, al final, sea el chocolate quien te anime y no yo —se indignó Rory, negando con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la mesa de la cocina.

—No seas tonto —pidió ella. Le dio un manotazo en el hombro para que se volviera, y entonces añadió suavemente—. Eres definitivamente tú.

Y la espera de las siguientes semanas no se hizo tan dura.


End file.
